


Of Her, Him and I

by myliesboundbythread



Series: The Songs of Us [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: Zack meeting and falling in love with Arabella and Rowan. What more needs to be said?
Relationships: Arabella (oc)/ Zack (oc)/ Rowan (oc), Zack (oc)/Arabella (oc), Zack (oc)/Rowan (oc)
Series: The Songs of Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669534
Kudos: 4





	Of Her, Him and I

**_Arabella_ **   
  
The first time Zack saw her he’d just stepped into his new position as the gym leader of Spikemuth. She had been almost like a goddess, her pale hair catching and scattering the hard stage lights of his gym, softening it into a crowning glow. She seemed so soft, ethereal and far too delicate to be a trainer.    
  
Then they actually battled.    
  
And oh what a battle it was! If his battle style was a rock show hers was a tango, a waltz, easily matching his rhythm step per step. It was glorious and he’d never felt so alive till that moment she pit her pokemon against his. Even from where he stood he could see the fire dancing in her eyes, knew that she was enjoying the match as much as he.    
  
Felt her heart racing as his did as they met blow for blow.    
  
The Adrenalin high as they both got down to their last partners...their last move.    
  
He wasn’t even upset that he lost to this delicate but vivacious goddess and gladly gave her his badge.    
  
Though it hurt to see her go.    
  
*   
  
The next time Zack saw her it was in the locker rooms for the championship. She was talking to a well dressed bloke, looking oh so ready to throw down with him. Even in her rage, she was divine but it made him wonder: what had the gentle looking gal so angry?   
  
As she walked away from the annoyed looking man Zack had gently caught her arm, ignoring as the suited wanker puffed up, and drew her aside to talk to her. He hated seeing features meant for adoring pinched up with negative emotions and was moved to try to help her calm down. The resulting conversation was more than pleasant and part of him had wished that it hadn’t ended.    
  
Especially when his goddess on earth told him she was not only a pastel goth at heart but enjoyed rock as well.    
  
But they were called to their matches and parted.    
  
**   
  
The final time they met he knew that she was meant to be his. It had been so many years since he last saw her. They had both barely been teenagers at the time; now they were both adults. He recognized her by her snowy hair, even with her wearing a cocktail dress and make-up mask he knew her as that long ago challenger with the moonlight halo and fiery will. Though once again her features were pinched with annoyance and frustration as she sat down at the bar and asked for a whisky.    
  
He had whistled in appreciation as she slammed it back, buying her next round, and like all those many years ago sat down to talk. It was sliding on a favorite jacket or dancing to a favorite song. They fit and this time they would not be parted.    
  
  
**_Rowan_ **

The first time Zack had seen him he and Arabella had just landed in Alola with plans to elope. He’d seen a flash of blond against black out of the corner of his eye and he turned to look. If Arabella had been his moon this man was the sun. Golden tan and rugged. A man that walked with the confidence of someone who faced stronger than he and won each day.    
  
Then he looked at him and it was like his heart stopped.    
  
The man had eyes like the ocean, deep and fathomless. He tore his gaze away to look at his soon to be bride who was watching him in interest. She gave him an undefinable smile and went to her toes to kiss him.    
  
He would softly kiss her back and when he went to look at the man again he was gone.    
  
* ****

When they next ran into the rugged man he’d be outside the hotel, talking to a kid. As the youth ran off the man would look at them and give them a shy, wry smile waving at them before starting to walk off. He’d been about to let the man go before Arabella shoved him forward with demands that he go talk to the sun kissed man. He’d hesitated before seeing Arabella’s reassuring look.    
  
He would talk the day away with the man and Arabella, occasionally playing in the surf of the Alolan beach. There would be no third meeting, Arabella happily accepting him into their slowly blossoming family. When they returned to Galar they would bring home a third, a sun god that they both happily doted on and who happily doted on them in return.    
  
It did not feel wrong to have the man with them. If anything he balanced them out and made their home so much fuller.  ****_  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Zack belongs to one Yumishori, Arabella belongs to us both, and Rowan is mine.


End file.
